


Must I really wear your musty old robes?

by deluxekyluxtrashcan (rhoen)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Short, Tenuous Reasoning, clothes swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/deluxekyluxtrashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short something for a 'swapping clothes' prompt. It will help buy them the few minutes they need to implement their plan, as the species they are dealing with rely on scent, rather than sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must I really wear your musty old robes?

**Author's Note:**

> *shrug* Eh.
> 
> > **Do not translate or repost this fic without my permission.**. Ask if you'd like to translate it. Linking to it with a short snipped it okay though!

“And the purpose of this is…?”

“As I have already explained to you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, starting to sound a little weary of Anakin’s constant questioning, “the ki'iroek rely almost exclusively on scent and sound to see the world around them. Our deception won’t last long, but it will buy us the time we need.”

“Must I really wear your musty old robes?”

“They’re not musty! Now hurry up and undress.”

Anakin dredged up the driest look of contempt he could, thoroughly underwhelmed by his Master’s plan - he didn’t see the point in going to all the effort for just a few minutes’ advantage - but Obi-Wan didn’t see his expression, the old man already focused on letting his heavy cloak slip from his shoulders and reaching to his waist to unfasten his belt.

Anakin had to look away, his cheeks flushing as he started to draw off his own clothes. He, in part, could understand the plan, but why - of all the places they could be sent and of all the missions they had to undertake - did this one have to involve deceiving ki'iroek and swapping clothes with Obi-Wan in a cramped skeleton of an old ship? He supposed he should be grateful his Master hadn’t deemed it necessary for them to wash themselves thoroughly too. He wasn’t sure he could have survived that. Thankfully a precursory swipe of his own skin with a damp, lightly scented cloth was all Obi-Wan had directed.

A bundle of clothes was placed on the ground next to him as Anakin was still undressing, his movements for once slower than his Master’s. He felt eyes on his back, and grit his teeth as he felt himself blushing even harder.

“Look away,” he commanded.

Obi-Wan gave a light laugh. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

Anakin flung his clothes, rather childishly, behind him, knowing from the sound and the soft ‘omph’ that he’d hit Obi-Wan in the face. Allowing himself a small smirk, Anakin started redressing as quickly as he could in the strange clothes.

They weren’t dissimilar to his own, but, still warm from Obi-Wan’s body, they felt different. Anakin could understand the reason for changing their clothes to help with the deception: his Master’s robes smelled distinctly like the man now quickly dressing behind him, and Anakin struggled with the peculiarity of wrapping himself in the other man’s scent. It felt oddly… comforting.

Struggling to school his features, Anakin slowly turned when he was done, not sure what to expect. Although they were roughly similar in proportion, he gave a smirk as he saw Obi-Wan trying to find just an inch more room around the waist.

“Comfortable?”

Obi-Wan just gave him a piercing glare, ignoring the comment. “You had better return my clothing in pristine condition.”

They both knew he’d do nothing of the sort, and Anakin gave a low laugh. “Of course, Master.”

Obi-Wan shook his head wearily, hands reaching to draw the large hood up. It wasn’t necessary, but was habitual.

“Right, let’s get this over and done with. The sooner we return, the sooner I can be rid of your clothes.”

Following his Master as he took a step in the direction of the settlement, Anakin drew the hood of Obi-Wan’s cloak over his own head, the hem falling to conceal his eyes. It didn’t quite conceal the devious smirk - Anakin rather liked the idea of Obi-Wan wearing his clothes and surrounded by his scent, and also found a strange comfort in being clad in the other man’s garments.

The longer Anakin drew this mission out, the longer Obi-Wan would be forced to wear his clothes, and the more they would smell of the other man when they were finally returned to him.

He was going to make this last as long as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Obi-Wan did not get his clothes back in a pristine condition.


End file.
